


Sister, Forgive Me?

by TriablePack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Post-Canon, Post-War, Relationship Study, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriablePack/pseuds/TriablePack
Summary: The wizarding war with Voledimort has ended and much has been lost. This is about how two sisters find each other again in the turmoil that is now their lives.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 6





	Sister, Forgive Me?

Narcissa glares up at the sky, just daring it to rain down on her as she quietly made her way to the great oak tree. From her standing point, she could see the little gathering at the other side of the graveyard. Like her, the people gathered were tentatively looking to the sky for any signs of moisture. Some already held their wands up in the position for the umbrella charm.

From this distance, she could make out Harry Potter, his unruly, disheveled hair very prominent compare to the others. The oaf Hagrid was there in the background sobbing. The mudblood Granger, hugging the blood traitor Weasly boy. And a woman with black wavy hair, holding a baby with blue hair.

Narcissa’s throat became heavy and her eyes prickled. When was the last time she had seen her sister? She asked herself. They had both lost so much from this war, Andromeda even more so.

Narcissa just read in the paper this morning about the small funeral service for Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Lupin, and Remus Lupin scheduled to be held later in the day. She wrestled herself back and forth on whether she should go or not. When she had made up her mind to leave, her husband didn’t even question where she was going. He was not the same man since his time in Azkaban.

All this time she tried so hard to keep her family together, that at times she would wonder to herself, _did I unknowingly loose them along the way?_

Still, she could not approach the gathering, she could only watch from afar.

At the end of the ceremony, members of the group left quietly. Some reached out to touch Andromeda’s shoulder, some just left. Then the only ones left at the graveyard were Andromeda, the famous Harry Potter, and herself.

Harry lifted his wand and with a complicated motion, magicked white lilies on the three graves. The sight of the flowers seemed to make Andromeda cry, she had not cried through the whole of the ceremony. Her tears seemed to cause the baby to cry. Poor famous Harry Potter seemed so distraught and awkward as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As Andromeda cried, the sky finally gave. Heavy drops of rain fell on the surrounding area. Potter used the umbrella charm to keep Andromeda, the baby, and himself dry.

But Narcissa still did not move from where she stood, she couldn't even lift up her wand.


End file.
